The Broken Promise
by the corrupted on3
Summary: Albert Wesker was gone... Three years after the event in Africa, he is rescued by his brother from an underground research facility. But, when the threat needs to be eliminated once and for all, will Alex Wesker know where his loyalties truly lie?
1. The Rescue

Six men, clad in black tactical armour, all burst out of an elevator. Their guns were poised for action, but they were only met with empty hallways that seemed to go on forever.

One of the soldiers gave a hand signal to a hallway to the right, all the men then immediately breaking out into a sprint, despite what could by lying ahead.

Their boots echoed through out the small, narrow, metal corridors. Turning right or left: whichever way their leader pointed, until they came to a single large metal door.

Above the door read a sign: "Laboratory Specimens"

One man, after immediately seeing the door, dug into his satchel. He pulled out what he had been searching for, which he then planted on to the door.

"Ready, Sir."

The sounds of celebrations came from within the room, and to this the men looked to their leader in confusion. He simply nodded, and the door blew open, everything turning chillingly quiet. The sounds of guns were heard, then screams and broken glass were the only sounds, then for it only to be drowned out by the sounds of gunfire and death.

After the smoke cleared, only silence could be heard. The men swept through the room, aiming their guns at the bodies, unsure if any of them would move again.

A groan could be heard amongst the crowed of bodies, and one of the men walked up to the groaning man.

The soldier took a second to examine the survivor. He was old, his hair white with age.

He was nothing special...

The soldier took a moment to contemplate the man's appearance, and decided to put the old man out of his misery. He raised his gun to his head, but was pulled backwards by his Captain, who shook his head the soldier.

The soldier nodded and stepped back, while the Captain stepped forward.

"The location of the G.O.D subject?" His voice was monotone, he almost sounded bored.

"Never..." The old man said with a raspy cough.

"Tell me, and I'll make it painless..." He paused, before asking again, "_Where _is the G.O.D subject?" His voice was getting deeper, an obvious sign of his annoyance.

"Go to hell." He glared up at his attacker's (and most likely soon to be killer's) face. He could see himself in the reflection of the glass, of his gas-mask. He saw himself as fallen, as dying, as frail...

He felt weak and pathetic.

He wanted it to end.

Impatient, the Captain said with venom, "I asked you a question." His finger tensed on the trigger of his Magnum, down at his side.

"In the next room. The code to unlock it is '1334'... Now, get it over with." He coughed once more, clutching his wound.

The soldier wordlessly took out out a Magnum revolver and aimed it at the old man's forehead. The aged Scientist looked directly into the barrel of the powerful, Silver plated .

The sudden noise, like thunder, invaded the room: Making everyone shudder in their place.

A hand signal was seen, and the men rushed to the large metal door at the edge of the now bullet riddled room, only stopping to enter the key-code that had been given to them by the old (and now dead) scientist.

The next room was like all the others; the walls a gray, dull, concrete. It contained a few desks on the walls, each with research equipment on them.

The centre of the room contained a huge glass tank. It contained a yellow substance, and all that could be seen was a figure; only clad in shorts, floating in the middle with a breathing apparatus attached to his mouth.

The men stood in awe, not at the machine, but of the figure inside of it.

Movement broke the awestruck silence, a woman now running across the room, donning a white lab-coat. She was also carrying a syringe and an armful of files. She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the clattering of guns being raised.

She turned to see the intruders, a vicious look in her eyes. She dropped the files almost immediately, and drove the needle of the syringe into her neck.

"Don't you **Dare**!" The Captain stepped out, his stance showing he was ready to strike at the slightest movement.

"_Go to Hell!_" She seethed, then pushing her thumb down on the syringe, stumbling as a black, leech like substance invaded her neck..

"**Get back! She's becoming a B.O.W!" **One of the men shouted, and at this they all began pacing backwards, towards the door.

Their Captain scowled, turning back to them with a fist curled at his side. "**No! Stand your ground!" **

They ignored his orders and began rushing out of the room, like cockroaches in the light.

Turning from the distraction, he turned to face the still growing B.O.W, only to be smacked against the wall as it charged out of the room. The force was sickening, many of his bones most likely shattered, but he still clambered to his feet like nothing had hit him at all. He looked around for his SMG, only to find it in two pieces from the impact.

A sharp scream was heard through the open doors, and a soldier was thrown into the room. Although, horribly enough, he was missing his legs.

The Captain stayed out of sight, shuffling against the wall until he was next to the doorway, quickly poking his his around to check the situation. The room was empty, and all that remained was a knife, most likely left behind by one of the ex-Squad members.

Seeing this he quickly closed the door, sealing it up as he had a feeling that the B.O.W would most likely come back for him.

He pulled out his sliver plated S&W Magnum, and replaced the spent bullet he used on the old scientist.

He made his way to a console, near the glass tube in the centre of the room, and he tried to access the release command.

A sudden loud banging noise ripped through the room, along with a blood-curdling shriek, but he paid it no attention and kept trying to find the release command.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Well that was really it, So yeah... Beta read by the WistfulBloom she's so uber :3 I hope you enjoyed it.  
>Please keep checking back for more updates ^-^<strong>

**- The courrpted on3**


	2. Reunion

The console refused to release the contents of the tank, and the pounding on the door was getting louder, the results shown by large dents in the large metal door.

After three more failed attempts, he decided that the simplest option was now his best (and only) option.

He pulled out his Magnum and shot at the glass of the tank, and almost instantly a wave of liquid overcame the room, the once-contained figure rushing out along with it.

A blood-curdling shriek was heard, and the door blew open, flying straight at him. He performed a flawless dive, narrowly missing the side of the door hurtled at him, then he staggered to his feet, aiming his gun at the now-exposed entryway.

A slimy, tentacle-covered figure burst into the room, again letting out a deafening shriek. The man proceeded to respond by shooting at the pathetic creature, exactly where its head would have been.

The B.O.W launched a long, thin, tentacle: hoping to bash the man into the ground for a quick kill, but he quickly pulled out a knife with his free hand; slashing the tentacle in two.

The part that was severed squirmed on the floor, seeming to melt into nothingness not long afterwards.

He fired three more rounds into the creature, causing it to fall to the ground; revealing a yellow, inflated, flesh sack.

He knew this weakness all too well.

Uroboros.

Deciding to end it quickly, he charged the beast, shooting another round into the yellow orb. As he approached the creature he leaped into the air, all with the intention of impaling it with his knife.

Time seemed to slow down for the man as he saw the yellow flesh retreat into the body, and then another tentacle suddenly darting out and slashing across the air: hitting the him with the force of a tonne of bricks.

The action sent him hurtling through the wall and into the next room.

He had landed on his back, and coughing once or twice he rolled onto his side. He looked up, catching sight of his Magnum across the room. He lurched onto his feet, making a lunge towards the magnum. As he did this, a force caught his leg and brought him face first into the ground, cracking one of the lenses in his Gas-Mask.

He turned to the see the knife far off to the right of the room, far out of his reach.

As he contemplated his next move, a black, slimy, tentacle wrapped around his neck; lifting him off the ground. The creature slithered into view from the hole in the wall, until it was face to face (If you could call the unsightly thing he was faced with a face, that is,) with the man it held in the air.

It began to rear a tentacle back, ready to impale its victim. It screeched, almost as if reciting a battle cry, and the appendage launched forward.

No contact was made.

Instead, the man was dropped, although he had the common sense to get to his feet quickly.

Looking up he saw that the creature was now missing a tentacle. The creature swung at the him, as if ready to seek vengeance for its missing 'limb'.

He jumped backwards, although barely avoiding the attack, and looking around he saw that the knife was missing. Luckily enough, when he had dived backwards, he had landed next to his magnum; and he picked it up as quickly as he could.

Firing into the creature, he winced as it screamed in pain, now falling to the ground and revealing the yellow flesh-sack.

Without a second thought he fired into it.

Bursting instantly, the creature immediately raised up to its full height with one final, blood-curdling scream, before falling back to the ground and melting into nothingness.

"Thank God... You were giving me a headache." He said, panting somewhat from the adrenaline rush but still rather pleased with himself. He lugged himself towards the hole in the wall, but not before taking his knife, then pocketing it and making his way into the main room.

"You weren't the only one." A voice stated in response.

Turning his head to rest his eyes on the once-contained figure that was stood before him, he could only take in certain details as his eyes scanned over him.

The short blonde hair...

The striking cardinal eyes...

It could be only one person...

...Albert Wesker..

A small grin grew on the gas-masked man's face, although it was only visible by the twinkle in one eye, due to one of the lenses being broken on his mask.

"Welcome back, _Brother._"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah here's the second chapter ^-^ Beta read by TheWistfulBloom because she's amazing!**

**(Don't forget that I'm awesomesauce and gorgeous, too, eheeeeehee... ~Bloomy) **

**Damn it Bloom...**


	3. The Great Escape

Chapter Three - Escape

"Welcome back, _Brother." _

After that statement, Albert's smile dropped, and was replaced instantaneously with scowl.

"**What**?" His tone was venomous, and his face stern as he glared straight at the other man.

The man seem unfazed with this and just stared back, the bright glint still in his eye.

"Don't you remember, _Brother_?" The way in which the word 'brother' rolled from the man's tongue was almost foreign to Albert, yet he didn't question it. "It's me... _Alex_..."

For a moment the man's eyes flickered with recognition, but the look quickly died again.

The man who had identified himself as 'Alex' felt his blood run cold. "Did that old fool Spencer really take... t-take all of your memories?"

Albert's face grew into a full snarl at the mention of the name...

That man had taken everything from him. Returning nothing of value or importance. He loathed that man and had taken great pleasure in killing him.

"It would seem so, _yes_." He face was still fixed into a snarl, and his voice was still venomous and abrasive.

"Care for me to refr-" He was cut off by a computer generated voice, and both his and his brother's eyes darted around for the source of the noise.

"**Warning: Sterilization will commence in T-Minus **_**five**_** minutes.**"

Alex's eyes grew wide, although unseen by Albert, who was still letting his eyes dart around the room.

"Well, I guess a little catch-up is gonna have to happen later, eh?" He turned around, then beginning to dash out of the room with Albert following behind.

Running through the endless, grey corridors, Albert began to feel weak he started to sweat. Despite wearing nothing but some black shorts, his throat was constricting with dehydration and his breaths became laboured, his pace beginning to slow. He fell to his knees all too suddenly, clutching his head as an intense migraine took over. He howled in pain as his vision blacked out.

Alex skidded to a halt, hauling his brother's arm over his back, swallowing thickly and running again. His pace now terribly slow with the extra dead weight held against him.

"**Sterilization commencing in T-Minus **_**three**_** minutes.**"

He kept running hallway after hallway, hoping to find a way out after the next turn...

And the next...

And the next...

After what seemed like forever, the plated silver doors of the elevator that had brought Alex and his deceased soldiers into the complex were in view. As the man sucked in a deep breath and quickened his pace, he could hear Albert talking in his fever-induced sleep.

"Spencer..." He mumbled incoherently, "Mother..." His lips smacked together softly as he exhaled deeply, "Alex..." With that they had reached the elevator, and after jabbing the button on the wall a few times, Alex impatiently gritted his teeth, fist smashing into the wall. As the doors finally opened, another name was mumbled softly, "_Chris..._" He managed the last name with a splash of venom added to his tone, his hate and disgust obvious even in his current state.

"**Sterilization commencing in T-Minus **_**one**_** minute.**"

After dazedly bashing one of the buttons in the lift, Alex propped his brother against the wall, sighing as the doors began to slide together.

"_Stop!__Please, wait!_" A worried voice called, and a limping soldier, covered in blood and hurrying towards the doors with a limp, reached out to the men in the lift. Not one to give a second thought for the pathetic man stumbling towards them, Alex turned his head away as the doors finally slid to a close.

"**Sterilization** **commencing in T-Minus **_**thirty**_** seconds.**" His head rippling with pain, and the voice eerily calm, the man with a broken gas-mask gritted his teeth as the elevator surged upwards at a sluggish pace.

The elevator was going slow, much too slow for Alex's liking, and he found his mind was racing, blood pumping and throbbing in his ears as he tried to keep himself calm and collected.

"**Sterilization commencing in T-Minus **_**fifteen**_** seconds.**"

Alex snook a glance to the lighted numbers in the elevator, and picking up Albert he readied himself to jump out of the doors. He gripped his brother tightly, his disorganized thoughts contemplating of how much a waste the whole operation would be if they were to die now.

"**Sterilization commencing in T-Minus **_**ten**_** seconds.**"

The Elevator rocked, still humming mechanically as it continued upwards, Alex gripped Albert tight, making sure that he wouldn't let him go. The doors opened with a menacingly cheerful 'ping', and Alex dragged his brother through the last long, grey corridor, the harsh weather outside obvious as a chill coursed through them.

"**Sterilization commencing in T-Minus **_**five...**_"

Alex bit down on his lip, dragging Albert along with him, his thoughts stuck on the unclear chance between life and death.

"**Four...**"

Escape was before them now, yet his legs were beginning to feel weak, and the weight was causing him an awful strain.

"**Three...**"

The door was before him, and after a small struggle Alex managed to get it open, his fatigued legs trying to get them away for all that they were capable of.

Concentrating on getting away from the building, Alex wasn't too concerned with the snow-ridden ground below them. Stumbling to his knees, he managed to turn, his eyes once again wide as he pulled his brother close to him, almost shielding him as a loud explosion caused their surroundings to shudder.

Bringing his head up to look at the collateral damage, the masked man sighed, thankful that neither he or Albert were part of it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well another short chapter.**

**Beta read by TheWistfulBloom yadadada (Bloomy do you mind filling in this part?)**

**(Oh, not at all. I mean, who wouldn't want to hear what I have to say? Eheeee. Guess I'll be frequenting your A/N now, neh? This 'll be fun... ~Bloomy) **

**Yes, Yes it will be...**

**-The Corrupted on3.**


	4. Memories

_Albert ran around the field, playing blissfully in the winter rain. It was cold, but Albert didn't care; he loved the rain more than anything. Out of breath, and soaked to the bone, the young boy sat down on the grass, his eyes taking in every inch of the wondrous countryside before him._

_"Albert! Come inside, love!" The familiar voice called from inside the cottage, and at this Albert picked himself up from the grass, running in the direction of the large, grey stone-wall cottage. As he approached the house his smile dropped. He couldn't see his mother standing in the doorway, where she would always be when she called him. _

_He came to a stop by the door, unsure of whether to wait for her to come out or not. __Silence was all that greeted him, until a crash resounded from within the cottage and he jumped on the spot. There was an audible tussle that ensued after that, and he felt himself torn between staying outside or facing whatever was inside._

_"No! Get off me, you meanie!" He recognised the voice to be of his twin brother, Alexander, although Albert always chose to call him Alex._

_Just then, Alex came running out the doorway knocking into Albert and dragging him a few paces from the cottage. Confused, Albert stuttered, "Alex? What's going on?" He spoke with genuine concern for his brother and himself._

_"We have to run! Now!" Unquestionably he nodded weakly and turned on his heel, running away from the small cottage. He heard a weak groan, a shuffle, and he stopped dead as a sharp voice resonated around him._

_"**Stop!" **The voice was unfamiliar to Albert, but the sudden cry that sounded unnervingly like his brother made him turn to face the cottage again. Turning around, he saw a man in a rather expensive looking suit, and two men in some scary-looking outfits and masks covering their faces. Whatever, or whoever they were, they sent a shiver down Albert's spine, and his eyes widened with fear when he saw his brother was held by his hair by one of them._

_Lost in thought, Albert edged backwards, stumbling and hitting the grass with a thud. As he tried to get up he heard footsteps against the sodden ground, and he was grabbed by one of the men in the funny looking masks._

_Alex, seeing his fallen brother, haplessly tried to get his hair out of the man's grasp, glaring straight into the reflective circles of the mask, behind which he was certain the man was glaring back._

_The man in the suit glanced upwards at the rain, and he opened the umbrella he had under his arm, turning back to the cottage to see another of the men exit with the boys parents in tow._

_He turned his gaze to the boys "I'm sorry, but Albert and Alexander, you'll be coming with me." He said, a menacing grin upon his lips._

_"B-But, why? No... Mum, dad-" Albert sobbed, tears starting to stream down his face, and he mumbled incoherently as he was restrained by one of the masked men. Alex, on the other hand, just stared at the trio in the doorway with pure hate._

_**"I have no parents!" **He yelled, pure hatred for the people before him showing in his voice, and he struggled before a needle was plunged into his neck. He weakly resisted, eyelids drooping, and shortly after he slumped into an unconscious heap on the floor._

_Albert stared at his parents, mind whirring while he tried to think of an explanation for this, but his thoughts were cut short when he felt a sharp pain in his neck. His vision began to blur, trying to raise his hands pathetically as to remove the syringe from his neck, before they fell to his sides and he too slumped to the ground._

_Their Mother, eyes bloodshot and pooled with tears from Alex's words, found her words missing, her will to resist faded._

_The boys father, rain-pelted and morose, took this opportunity to speak in a cracked, weak voice, "We did what you wanted!" His lips curled into a snarl, his thoughts racing into hysteria, "We want the clean sheet you promised us! We want to be able to return to the city!" He yelled, his throat dry and his body fatigued._

_"Well, you see, the thing is..." The man in the expensive suit took his umbrella in one hand, the other delving into a pocket inside his jacket. He turned, eyes knowing and mouth morbidly contorted into a smile, and he pulled out a handgun, aiming it at the man. "I never do keep my word." The man barely had enough time to hear the piercing 'bang' before the bullet ripped though his forehead. He dropped to the floor, his wife screaming in horror before she was also silenced. The well-dressed man slipped the handgun back into his jacket._

_"All right, take the boys to the facility in Raccoon city. I have loose ends to clear up." With a salute the men carried the unconscious boys through the rain, while the suited man walked back to the house, although not before nudging the dead man's face with the toe of his shoe. He made his way into the house, leaving the two broken bodies to lie in the rain, their blood washing into the ground as the downpour became heavier._

* * *

><p>Albert Wesker awoke with a start, a cold sheen of sweat covering his body. Rolling onto his back he found himself staring at a dark ceiling. Raking his fingers through his hair, he sat up and began to take in his surroundings. He was in a well-furnished room, and from where he sat he saw he was on a couch, an arm chair adjacent to him and all of it facing a small fireplace. The fire had been put out, quite recently in fact.<p>

Sitting there, collecting his thoughts and wiping his brow, he felt a chill of air assault his bare chest, sending a chill down his spine. He got up, and following the moonlight, he found himself passing through what he assumed was a bedroom. It contained a unmade bed and a wardrobe, and aside from a few things littered on the dresser, not much else.

He continued through a set of glass doors onto a stone balcony, catching sight of Alex hunched over with his arms resting on the railing. There was a cigarette between his fingers. Albert guessed that he was smoking from nervousness, the way that it was between his lips every other second.

"Oh, you're awake... Feeling better?" Albert was taken aback. Normally no-one ever heard him, at least not until he spoke. The only other person that had had the uncanny knack for always hearing him had been Excella. His face turned to a scowl at the very thought of that woman.

"Something on your mind?" Albert paused, his scowl disappearing, wary of whether Alex was truly aware of him, due to the fact that he hadn't even turned around.

"No, I'm fine. You seem a little flustered yourself." Alex let out a audible sigh and turned to look at him, taking a long drag of his cigarette. Albert stared as his eyes flickered over his brother's features with the aid of the moonlight. Alex's eyes were blood red, his hair a light grey, although it was not from age.

"Well, as a matter of fact, we've got to go out and do a deal on some virus samples..." He took another drag from his cigarette and leant against the railing, his eyes trained on the city below him. "Seems Uroboros has quite a high buying price." He turned back to stare at the streets below, the passing cars, the people, all blissfully unaware of what the men above them were capable of.

"And that would be a problem for us, because?"

His head turned when he heard the word 'us'.

"Oh... So you're coming as well?" He looked over his shoulder to give his brother a customarily wary glance. "You sure we won't have another 'episode' like the one in the facility?" He took a drag from his cigarette, his eyes once again on the city below.

"I would presume that my body was unstable, I wouldn't say it was permanent." He walked forward towards the balcony railing, his hands gripping the edge tightly and his eyes wandering. Looking around, he saw a rather distinct building, and he inclined his head towards his brother.

"Are we in New York?"

"The one and only." With that, Alex stood upright, flicking his cigarette over the edge and walking back into the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HAI GUISE. ^w^**

**It's Bloomy here because TCO3's internet is playing up. He's told me to go edit his A/N, and he wanted to add that I'm absolutely beautif-**

**No. I'm not gonna be mean here. Although I would love to exploit this oppourtunity, I'll decide not to because I'm not in a vindictive mood. **

**He also says "Sorry for the wait and all that jazz" and asked me to make a witty comment. **

**. . . I've got nothing, guys. :C**

**But hopefully TCO3 has something better to say once he gets the next chapter posted himself... -shrugs- nothing that can compare to the awesome that is me, that's assured.**

**~Bloomy**

**AHEM. I've just got my internet working... I'm not amused :c**

**-The Corrupted On3**


	5. A deal gone wrong or a fun night out?

Rebecca walked among the streets, her shoulders drooped and her face solemn. Her "friends" seemed to have no time for her any-more, even to the point where one of them had said she needed to go out and find her 'own' life. She scoffed at the very thought. That one "_friend"_ who she'd been through hell and back with. The one "_friend"_ who she let free. The one "_friend"_ who had said that he loved her. That man had scarred her deeply. She hated him as much as any woman could.

As she continued to dwell on her misfortunes, she felt something hot hit her shoulder. Turning her head to examine her shoulder, she saw a cigarette bud lying on the floor. She scowled and brushed her fingers over the warm spot, gritting her teeth at the dull pain.

"Great, another _fabulous_ day for me..." She mumbled, voice dripping with sarcasm. She sighed and continued walking. It was on _very_ rare occasions that she was invited out by Jill. Tonight happened to be the S.T.A.R.S get-together. It happened every year to celebrate their survival of the incidents at Arklay and Raccoon city, as well as to mourn all who had been lost.

The party this year was to be hosted at Chris' apartment. Rebecca had been there before, but something just didn't feel right about that place, at least not since Wesker had gone. In Chris' room there had been a display case with Wesker's old Samurai Edge. He had found it when they were cleaning up the Uroboros facility. She found it somewhat weird that he kept it, yet when she had asked about it, his mood had turned from cheerful to serious straight away. All he had said was that they should commemorate the memory of their greatest foe, and with that she had dropped the subject and never spoken of it again.

She was nearly there, she noticed, glancing upwards. She was at the door to the apartment complex, which was rather surreal in both size and in atmosphere. Especially in the kind of neighbourhood they lived in, which was quite run down from what she had seen.

After collecting her thoughts and waiting for the elevator to arrive, a 'ping' snapped her from her haze. She saw Barry walking out the elevator, looking rather down about something.

"Hey, Barry!" She beamed, stepping towards him. Barry had always been a sort of father figure to her, someone who she could trust.

"Oh hey 'Becca..." His gaze travelled to the elevator. "Ah, you might not want to go up..." He said, looking back down at her.

"Why not? This is the Stars get-together, right?" Her voice showed her obvious disappointment.

"Chris and Jill are fighting again..." He sighed and shook his head. "It's rather bad tonight. Everyone else already left... They practically kicked us all out..." Rebecca raised an incredulous eyebrow, as if asking if he was truly serious. "Yeah, I know, complete overreaction. But, well, you can't be too certain about their mood swings any-more." He seemed as disappointed as she was, but he kept his face firm.

"Oh..." She looked abysmally at the floor, "You think they're going to end it soon?"

"I don't know, 'Becca, I _really_ don't." He looked as if he wanted to smile, to reassure her, but he kept himself composed. "Look, I've got to get going, I've gotta catch a flight back to Canada in the morning, back to the family and all that."

"All right then... See you." With that he stepped past her and went out the doors, and Rebecca exhaled as deeply as she could, folding her arms.

"Great, all the way here for nothing." She whispered to herself she walked out the door and into the streets. Looking left and right in the poor light, she could only make out a few steps in front of her, due to the terrible condition of the street lamps.

She held back another sigh and began walking the streets. She turned into an alley way, seeing as the light was brighter down here, and she remembered going through it on her way there, and the night before her was as silent and chilling as she'd ever remembered. There was a sudden sound, and Rebecca stopped, breath caught in her throat. She squeezed her eyes shut and readied herself. Yet, before she had even turned to check behind herself, there was an agonizing flash of pain in her head and she slumped to the ground, her entire world turning black.

* * *

><p>Alex was driving to the meeting point, with Albert in the passenger seat: the samples locked in a case and his hands tight against the sides of it. They took a mindless right, then continued left. Alex kept his eyes on the road, although he was concentrating on anything <em>but<em> the road. They took a left, and while they hit a sharp bend Albert found his thoughts wandering.

He had borrowed some of Alex's clothing, and luckily enough for him he had a similar dress sense and build. Wearing a black trench coat, dark grey shirt and some black trousers, he felt comfortable, even considering that Alex's trousers were a bit too tight.

Alex, on the other hand, had opted for a similar trench coat, a black waist coat over a red shirt and a black tie messily tied around his neck.

_He looks quite the buisnessmen. _Albert thought laughing at his own bad joke, earning him a look from his brother.

Albert pursed his lips, his eyes flickering to his brother. "Are we there yet?" He may have been acting impatient, almost childlike, but with his serious, dry voice he was easily intimidating.

"As a matter of fact," Alex began, the car veering left before they came to a stop outside a dead-end street. "Yes."

Once they had gotten out, the case of samples safely by Albert's side, Alex turned to his brother.

"I need you to stay quiet in here, alright? I really need this money." He sighed. He seemed tired and terribly irritated.

Albert nodded, and after this Alex delved into his pocket.

"Oh, by the way..." He continued to rummage, and sighing he opened the door of his car and fumbled around in the glove-box. He turned, smiling at his brother, "I got you a gift." He held up a pair of sun glasses, and handing them to Albert the man thanked him almost inaudibly and put them on.

"It's good to be back." He chuckled and they both began to walk down the alley way, Alex locking the car and pocketing his keys.

A fair distance from where they had started, there was an obscure door, the only sign of housing between walls of brick. Alex knocked on it, and after a long silence the irritated man forced it open. He turned to Albert, a finger at his lips to caution him to be silent, and they walked in.

There was a dim light from another door further down the corridor, and muffled voices were conversing from inside. Once outside the door, Alex took no time to deliberate his next move. They stood in the doorway, overlooking a dimly-lit room, a table in the middle cluttered with papers, a stubby man sat down at it with a lewdly-dressed blonde sat on his lap.

Upon their sudden intrusion, the man had gulped, eyeing them with caution. The woman on his lap had also turned to see them, and he whispered something in her ear, to which she nodded and disappeared into another room. As she shut the door behind her, Alex caught a momentary glimpse of a figure curled up on a bed, arms tied behind her back. He turned to face Albert who nodded at him, confirming that they both had seen it. They looked vacantly at the seated man.

"Down to business. We've discussed the price, do you have the money?" His voice was monotone, his face blank. The man gave him a small smile, "Damn, that's quite a poker face ya' got there..." He took a pen from underneath a pile of papers, scribbling something on one of the pieces, and he glanced warily at the two brothers.

"**No! Get off of me!**"There was a shout from the room that the woman had entered less than a few minutes ago, and a brunette dashed out before the blonde woman had grabbed her wrists, panting heavily and wincing in pain.

Alex remained motionless while Albert stared on in surprise. He couldn't believe who it was, Rebecca Chambers, in the flesh... He could almost laugh of the irony of it all. The one who caused him the least grief in Stars is here in front of him, although all he could think at that moment was "_Why not Chris?_"

The blonde pushed a struggling Rebecca to the floor, smacking her in the back of her head. Rebecca fell to the floor and the woman seethed, wiping her mouth on her bare arm, "That little _bitch_ nearly ran away!" She was clutching her stomach, still panting lightly. "She punched me as well! That damn slut sure can pack a punch!"

Albert took that moment to step in the conversation "She should do. She's a survivor of the Arklay incident, after all. She'd cause a fair bit of damage."

Alex had merely been staring at the woman on the floor, taking in her looks and listening to the conversation as best as he could. Her hair was short and boyish, her face was innocent looking, and was she not slumped on the ground he may have been able to see her better.

He snapped back to reality, becoming aware of the situation. "So, do you have the money?" He cut in, his voice still as monotone as ever.

The man recoiled and sunk low down in his seat. "Well, err..." he sighed and refused to look them both in the eye, "No... I... I lost it all, playing poker." He began to panic, considering that there were two of them and both seemed incredibly intimidating in his eyes, "B-But I can give you her!" He pointed to Rebecca, who was still slumped on the floor. "She'd make up the price, right?" Alex glared at the man and turned away from him.

"Good day." He muttered from over his shoulder, then starting to walk out. A noticeable click of a gun was heard, and he turned around to see the man had pulled a gun on him.

"I would advise putting that away." Alex voice was getting slightly deeper, his annoyance beginning to show.

"Hand over the c-case and we'll walk away, no harm done." The man demanded in a cracked voice, the gun shaking in his hands and his eyes flickering from thing to thing desperately.

"All right, then. I take it you're ready to cough up. Where's the money?" Alex glared, stepping into the room and regarding the now standing man with a steely look.

"This isn't a deal! This is a demand!" He gulped, although he was desperately trying to show authority. He paced towards Alex, gun still pointed, yet he looked completely unfazed. "Hand over the case! N-Now!"

The man stepped forwards, gun poised, and Alex let a grin tug at the corner of his mouth. Before the man could even think of squeezing the trigger he had grabbed the occupied hand, his other hand smashing across the man's face. Wheezing and holding his jaw, the man glared at Alex, before another swing smashed into his arm, causing him to scream out in agony and drop to the floor.

"Now, I'll ask again. Where's the money?" He voice was venomous as he practically spat at the man.

"I-I told you! We don't have any!" He panted, still wincing at the pain.

"Then maybe your little '_friend_' would be willing to tell us?" The blonde woman stood on the spot, only able to watch as Alex paced towards her. He could smell the booze on her breath, see the bags under her eyes and her sickly, pallid, complexion. He almost felt sorry for the pathetic woman. He grabbed her chin with a forceful thumb and forefinger, glaring at her. Her eyes widened at the proximity, the woman trying to prise the fingers from her face to no avail.

"Tell me where the money is. Now."

If looks could kill, she would of killed the Alex twice already.

"Fuck off!" She then proceeded to spit in his face, making him recoil and wipe his face. He came closer to her again, still glaring, and he could barely stop himself from smiling menacingly.

"Big mistake." With that he twisted her neck, the sickening crack resonating through the room and her limp form falling to the floor, not far from Rebecca.

He dusted off his hands and looked back at the stumpy man, a smirk twitching at his mouth. "Seems I broke your toy. Don't worry, it looked defective anyway. I'm sure you can get another, hmm?" His voice was now dripping with sarcasm. He seemed to be enjoying the torment, the surge of power and authority rippling through him.

"Now, do I have to ask again? Where's the money?" His voice was still its boring monotone, yet it had an edge of anger.

"I told you we-" Alex lunged forwards, his fists curling into the man's jacket as to drag him closer. Panicking, he gulped and pointed to the room where Rebecca and the blonde woman had come out of. "I-It's in the s-safe in the other room. It s-should be o-open." Alex let go of the man and made his way into the room. He looked around and he saw the bed which they had first caught a glimpse of upon arriving, with ropes that looked like they'd been chewed through. He thought back to the unconscious brunette.

_Rebecca, was it? Resourceful girl._

Spotting the safe he prised it open and he grabbed a handful of wads, pocketing them and shutting the safe again. He'd taken more than enough, but then again, he didn't plan on letting the sleazy man live to tell the tale of their meeting.

On his way back, he spotted a fuel canister by the door. Picking it it up he brought it with him into the next room, a malicious grin affixed.

Albert stood there motionless, he turned his head to see Alex, and he dejectedly raised an eyebrow, then looking down at the case he was still holding.

Wordlessly, he fished the wads of money out of his pocket, handing them to Albert, and he walked over to the stumpy man. He poured the contents of the canister onto him, his instant reaction a shout and string of swearwords, hands shielding his face. The fluid still pouring, Alex walked away from him trailing it close to the doorway that Albert was stood in. He then threw the can over next to the man. He lit himself a cigarette, and turning to a sudden groan he noticed the brunette stirring.

Rebecca was coming to, her vision was blurred but from what she could see, two men were standing not far from her. One was smoking, looking at her, and the other was standing there, motionless for the most part.

She groaned and looked upwards, to see a soaking wet man and a woman lying on the, floor face down.

She recognised the woman to be her captor, her thoughts racing back to when she had arrived.

* * *

><p><em>Rebecca awoke to find herself lying down on a bed, staring at a grey plasterboard ceiling. She tried moving her arms, but found that they wouldn't move, her legs as well. Her arms and legs were bound with cheap twine, also rather badly. Yet she realised that if she could get out one of the knots, she could easily undo the others. <em>

_She began pulling and tugging on the ropes in hopes of getting free, yet after a few minutes of trying she realised it was futile. She resorted to somehow bringing her wrists to her mouth, now curled up awkwardly with her knees drawn to her chin, and she began biting at the twine around her wrists. The taste of the rope was disgusting but she kept going, afraid of what may happen to her if she remained bound._

_The rope gave way, and once she had freed her hand, she quickly made to free her other one as well. She heard the door open and quickly put her hands behind her back, hoping to look like she was still bound to fool her captor._

_"Well, well, well... is little mousey awake?" She giggled at the bound girl on the bed, and she walked over to her, hovering over her and grinning. She trailed her hands over Rebecca's chest, her eyes heavily lidded. _

_"You're just going to fit in just fine, princess." She purred._

_**"No! Get off of me!" **__Rebecca snapped, punching her in the stomach and quickly tugging the twine from her legs, then she ran to the door, but before she could say or do anything, for the second time that night she felt pain explode in her head, and she slumped to the floor, unconscious._

* * *

><p>She let her eyes widen as she noticed that the woman was dead, lifeless, and she picked herself up to her feet.<p>

"Well, well, it seems that Miss Chambers has awoken." She knew that voice. She knew it far too well, and it made freeze up on the spot. She slowly turned around, staring at the man in the doorway.

After taking in his appearance, she continued to stare with wide eyes.

Albert Wesker was... Alive...

"H-How are you still..." She seemed to forget how to speak, still unable to believe he was there.

"Alive?" He held back a chuckle, "I have my ways."

She noticed the soaked man's handgun close to her, and she made to grab it before Albert spoke again, and she automatically froze.

"It's quite alright Miss Chambers, we won't hurt you." She looked back at him, squinting every couple of seconds, as if she was still trying to understand it all.

Alex took a drag from his cigarette and gave a comatose sigh. "Well, there's been enough wait around." He regarded the man on the floor. "It's been a pleasure, Mr..?"

"Kiss my ass!"

"A pleasure, Mr. Ass." He flicked the cigarette onto the fuel covered floor, the flames flickering before them in an instant. Alex shielded his eyes at the bright flash, but quickly recovered.

A scream could be heard from within the fire, and without another word or motion Alex and Albert turned and walked out the room. Tearing her gaze from the man engulfed in flames, Rebecca took one final glance around the room before following them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Bloomy here telling all you awesome people how much i love TCO3 ^W^ Because she totally wrote this :P**

**Well two days for Bloomy to beta...**

**Hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned :D**

**-The Corrupted On3.**


	6. Good Night Miss Chambers

Albert and Alex walked from the building with a rather confused Rebecca in tow. They left the alley way, (which was now illuminated by the flames), and they continued to the end of the street. Alex dug around in his pockets for his keys, and Albert turned to the wide-eyed Rebecca,

"You can leave now, Miss Chambers." He said, undertones of venom noticeable, and he made his way to the other side of the car without another thought for her.

"B-But how?" She stuttered, obviously still trying to take in that Albert Wesker and his accomplice had just saved her, and that he was still... _There._

"Do I need to repeat myself? My Brother and I have to get home, you know." He spoke in his usual monotone voice, even in S.T.A.R.S he had spoken to everyone in such a manner. Rebecca had never heard him speak with anything other than an indifferent tone.

"Y-Y-Your Br-Brother?" He eyes went wide as she saw turned to Alex, taken aback by the red eyes boring straight back into hers. "No! N-No! There... T-There can't be tw-two of you!" Her voice began to grow louder, although her stuttering marred any rising anger.

Albert sighed, and turned to her again with more bitterness than he would have liked: He _hated_ repeating himself.

"Yes, my brother... Really, Miss Chambers, I thought you were one of the smart ones."

Her eyes seemed to grow even wider, and she let them flicker from one to the other, taking in everything she had seen and heard incredibly slowly.

Alex let a smile grace his lips for a millisecond, "I'm Alex, by the way." He mentioned, as if oblivious to the current state of shock she was in and his brother's rising annoyance.

"Now Miss Chambers, if you would please run along." With that Albert turned away from her again and opened the car door.

"It's late, and it'd be easier for us all if you'd learn to fend for yourself." He got in the car, closing the door behind him with a small percentage of unnecessary force.

"Well, uh, good night, Miss Chambers..." With that Alex followed suit of his brother, and without another word between the two of them he started the ignition and said something to Albert, something too quiet for Rebecca to hear. With a glance to the girl standing before them, dumbstruck and wary, he turned his head and drove off: leaving a confused and vulnerable Rebecca behind.

She could hardly process what had happened, her thoughts racing and her head throbbing. She had met Albert Wesker, who was very, very much alive. On top of that she had been abducted and passed out more times than she had cared to think about. Most of all, Albert Wesker had... a _brother_.

A brother...

She shivered, embracing herself and rubbing her cold arms, and her breath fogged before her. She glanced behind herself, the fire still blazing and trailing thick smoke into the night sky. Rebecca turned, walking away and down the next street, her feet carrying her as her mind worked overtime.

Shivering again she felt something cold fall onto her forehead, and she looked up. More rain splashed down, and with her hands tightly gripping her arms she started to run. She had barely made it past another couple of streets before her hair was sopping and stuck against her forehead, and as the rain got heavier she sighed, sucking in a couple of breaths, before she continued home.

* * *

><p><strong>((Bloomy is sad that you didn't write as much this time, and Bloomy wants to strangle you for doing so when you were doing so well, and yes, Bloomy is adopting third-person speech patterns. How quaint, non? Still... 587 words.. ;u;))<strong>

**Meh, I've had things to do... Like our day out?**


	7. Humble abode

Alex could still see the blaring fire behind his eyelids as he listened to the rain pour outside, the soothing sounds wishing to clear his mind.

Yet, his mind was far from idle. His mind was stuck on one thing, and one thing only.

That girl.

He rolled his shoulders, running his hands through his hair, hoping to rid himself of such useless thoughts. Sighing, he stood up, turning Albert's attention to him.

"Guess we better get some sleep." He yawned again and began walking to his room, not waiting for a response.

Albert didn't seem as nearly as drowsy as his brother, and he looked dejectedly at the couch he was sat on. "You don't expect me to sleep on this, do you?"

He continued onwards not caring for what his brother was saying, not that he was trying to listen, anyway. He closed his bedroom door behind him, leaving a slightly angered Albert behind.

Alex walked over to his bed, not bothering to get undressed, and he fell straight onto it. Closing his eyes he exhaled softly, soon drifting off into sleep. The sound of the rain crept in from the open balcony door, lulling the man into a sense of security.

* * *

><p>Rebecca's apartment.<p>

* * *

><p>Rebecca nearly burst through the door of her small apartment, shuddering and gasping as she caught her breath and got herself a towel from the bathroom. Using the towel to rub her hair dry, she locked the door to her apartment and peeled her soaked clothes from herself, wrapping herself up in it afterwards. She felt her entire composure sink as she thought back to the reason why she was safe and home. She gulped, eyes scanning the room for her phone. She made her way across to the unit on the wall, and nervously she picked up the receiver. She began to dial Chris' number, but stopped herself short.<p>

Chris and Jill already had too much to deal with.

She could leave it for a bit...

Couldn't she?

No, they needed to know. The fact that Albert Wesker was alive again was more important than one of their squabbles about their rocky relationship. But, did she really want to be the bearer of bad news? She could barely take it all in herself...

She sighed and put down the phone, believing she was doing the right thing.

She walked over towards her bedroom and sat down on the bed. After lifting the covers and leaving her towel in a crumpled heap on the floor, she wrapped herself up in her covers and let herself drift of into an uncertain sleep.

* * *

><p>Nine AM: Monday.<p>

* * *

><p>Alex's eyes fluttered opened and he sighed: He had gotten three to four hours of sleep at best, and that annoyed him thoroughly. Alex loved his sleep, as it was the one time where he couldn't be bothered by anyone, or anything.<p>

Getting up, he realised that he hadn't changed before clambering into bed. Sighing again at his laziness he proceeded to take off his shirt, undoing his top button and the next before a knock upon his door interrupted him. Walking out his room he saw Albert; motionless and still, sleeping on the couch, his sunglasses still perched on the bridge of his nose. Chuckling to himself Alex walked towards the door, opening it and yawning again.

As the door creaked on its hinges he was struck to the head with a hard, metallic object, and he fell down: holding his nose and wheezing. Three men rushed into the room and viciously started to beat Alex with blunt weapons, a fourth onlooking and peering into the corridor every other second.

He put his hands up to protect his head from the blows, overpowered. It didn't take much for them to get past his weak defences, and with fatalistic blows to his head he weakly slumped to the floor, on the verge of loosing consciousness.

Blood covered his face and the floor, his clothes also stained from blood. He lay still on the floor, his breaths laboured, but barely noticeable.

"He dead?" The fourth man asked, moving from his place at the door to leer over the seemingly unconscious man. He seemed uneducated and spoke as such.

"Yea' looks like it. Let's get outta' here before the pigs come." The rest nodded, they turned to the door only to find it closed. One walked up to the door and tried to open it.

It was locked.

He turned to his group and haplessly stared back at them. "Yo, man, this door's locked."

"What? God damn, you're all useless." Their presumable leader barged through and tugged at the handle with aggression. "Dammit. Bash it open then!"

Alex groggily opened his bleary eyes, sitting up and watching the pair of thugs trying to break down his apartment door.

The two others that were standing back from the door turned to see Alex, their faces slackening at the blood-red eyes glaring at them. One of them glared back, a grisly smile affixed to his face, and he paced towards Alex with deadly confidence.

Alex lunged at him within a second, taking him to ground. The man started to scream and the others rushed to help him- In vain, it would seem.

Because, in their way was the overshadowing figure of Albert Wesker. One of the men swung his bat in a attempt to attack him, yet, mid-swing, Albert clutched it and swung his knee into the man's chest. The man dropped to the floor in an instant, and the blonde shook his head as he turned to face Alex, the man still wheezing by his feet.

Alex was swinging wildly into the man's face and upper body. And, with Alex's Virus-drawn strength, the man wasn't going to last much longer. "Stop! Please-" He pleaded with the little strength he had left.

Alex stopped and stared at the man, the blood on his hands brighter than that on his face and shirt. He smiled, although it was a deadly, spiteful smile. "Begging for mercy..." He sneered at the man below him, "How _pathetic._" His voice was filled with venom, the dusky glow coming in from the panelled windows illuminating his blood-stained face.

He brought his head down to the man's neck and quickly sunk his teeth into the flesh. Everyone in the room took a step back- including Albert.

The man screamed, blood dribbling from his neck in consistent pools, until Alex withdrew himself, now visible to all of them that he had taken a fairly large amount of muscle and tissue with him. The man was silent, the blood pooling round his head and soaking into his shirt.

Alex stood up and stepped off the man, turning to face the trio of men. He stood up and wiped his face, the effort doing little in the way of removing the blood.

"Gentlemen..." He spat, glaring at them all. "You come into my home and attempt to kill me?" They looked even more so shifty than they had before, and Albert looked on, the club still in his hands.

"Before I kill you, may I ask why?" He voice was deep as it was venomous. His glare seem to penetrate into their eyes, causing them to shift their gaze, hands eagerly placed on their weapons.

"We ain't telli-"

As one tried to defend his loyalty, another saw that it wasn't going to do them any good. "Look! We followed you after you torched the doc's place!" The other man cut in, trying to save his own skin.

The interrupted man looked at him with eyes that could kill.

"That man was a _Doctor_?" He laughed dryly. He stepped backwards, over to his kitchen unit, not turning his back from the thugs. With Albert watching them as closely as he could, Alex opened the cutlery draw, pulling out his prized, sliver plated, S&W magnum.

Not bothering to check it was loaded he turned and rose the gun to the men, making them step back against the wall.

"Look, man! You kill us and our boys 'll torch this place!"

Alex seemed to smile, but the somewhat noticeable twitch quickly vanished.

"I was going to kill you sooner or later." With that he fired, the sound cutting through the room and hitting its target; his limp, lifeless body falling back against the wall, blood trailing behind his head as he slid to the floor. The other man started to panic, and sought his escape through the balcony behind Alex, making a dash for it.

Albert intervened, the bat smashing into the thug's head and causing him to stumble to the floor in pain.

Alex walked to the man on the floor and aimed the magnum at the man's skull. He seemed to hesitate, his finger tense on the trigger, but a snarl covered his hesitation and he fired.

The man stiffened, blood and grey-matter painting the floor.

Alex wiped a hand over his face, shuddering so lightly it was barely noticeable, and he headed towards his room. "Get ready to move out. I'm getting cleaned up." He paced back towards his kitchen-unit, wiping his face raggedly and looking back at the corpses in his hallway.

"What a mess..." He said softly, almost disappointed that he would have to leave.

"I was starting to like it here."


End file.
